Far away
by CherryRed70
Summary: Inspired by Nickelbacks Far Away. Will House get another chance with Cameron?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic EVER, so forgive me if it's crap. I love this song, and I thought the words were so appropriate for House and Cameron. Let me know what you think.

**"Far Away"**

**This time, This place**

**Misused, Mistakes**

**Too long, Too late**

**Who was I to make you wait**

**Just one chance**

**Just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**Cause you know,**

**you know, you know**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter 1_**

House sat at the bar, glass of whiskey in his hand, eyes roaming the room, not really paying attention to anything. He was here under sufferance...as usual, Cuddy threatening him with the dreaded C word if he didn't show. He would do (almost) anything to get out of doing clinic hours, this benefit dinner seemed a small price to pay, if the alternative was DOUBLE clinic hours.

It had been 3 weeks now since his team had been split. Three weeks, and he was going out of his mind. He was tired. He missed his team…well, Cameron mainly, and Foreman too, but in a way, he even missed the Wombat. He was used to working with them, he was comfortable with them. He didn't want to hire a new team, and he was going out of his way to make it as difficult as possible for all involved. Cuddy was on the war path more than usual…..which was quite amusing really. He loved getting her riled up and watching her stomp around the hospital in those tight little low cut tops she had taken to wearing lately. The twins bounced so engagingly when she stomped.

Wilson was his usual self, but his coo over the guitar incident had left him a little cocky, something House was going to have to remedy soon. In fact, tonight might just be the night to make a start on that, House thought distractedly.

A flash of red caught Houses eye, and he turned towards it, hope flaring in his chest. He had wondered if SHE would be here tonight. He knew she was still in Jersey, and that she had been working in the ER for the past 3 weeks. So far, she had managed to avoid him, and House wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed. He could have sought her out himself, of course, but he didn't know what he would say to her if he did. What COULD he say?

He spotted her then, and his breath caught. She looked stunning, well, more stunning than usual. She was wearing a long red gown, the straps delicate, showing off her creamy shoulders. Her hair was caught up on top of her head, delicate curls trickling down next to her smooth cheek and down the nape of her neck. His fingers itched to brush those curls aside so he could gently nibble where they touched.

He knew he had treated her badly, and he'd spent the past 3 weeks kicking himself for it. Three years she had been working with him, and if he'd wanted her, she would have been his for the taking. She had made that clear on so many occasions. He wondered if the Vicodin had frazzled his brain cells. What an idiot he was. How often does a snarky, middle aged cripple get the opportunity to have someone as special as Cameron in his life? Only an idiot would turn her away, that's for sure. Sure, he was worried that his heart would get broken if he let her get close and then she left, but was his heart any better off at the present moment? It felt empty and cold. He missed how her smile greeted him in the morning as she handed him his coffee. He missed her arguments when they were working on a case, and her moral outrage when he did something reprehensible. He missed hearing her voice, her laugh and he even missed her snarkiness with him. He was willing to admit now that he DID have feelings for her, powerful feelings. I guess what they say is true, he thought to himself…..you don't realize what you've got until it's gone.

As he watched her from across the room, he wondered if there was still even the slightest chance with her. Would she be willing to give him, give them, one last chance? He wouldn't blame her if she told him to take a hike, after all he had put her through. He would never forget the disappointment and anger in her eyes when she found out that he had faked having cancer. He hung his head, remembering her face as she said goodbye to him that day, after handing in her resignation. Sadness, pain and defeat had been etched into her features. He had put them there. The worst part was, he had known at the time that he was doing it, but had been unable to stop himself. He glanced at her again, and saw her smiling at Wilson as she chatted with him. Would she ever smile like that again for me, he wondered?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the wonderful reviews!! I'm so pleased you liked what I have done so far. As I said, this is the first time I've ever written a fanfic….well, anything really.

I forgot to add a disclaimer in my first chapter, so here it is……I don't own anything, I wish I owned House, I'd keep him in my room and feed him cookies!

So, on with the show.

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**All of hell to hold your hand**

**I'd give it all**

**I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

**'Cause you know,****you know, you know**

Chapter 2

Cameron hadn't wanted to go to the benefit dinner. She was here under sufferance. She had originally turned Cuddy down when she had asked her to go. She sure as hell didn't want to socialise, feeling as miserable as she was. And she hadn't wanted to run the risk of seeing House. It had been 3 weeks since she had seen him, even though she was working in the ER at the PPTH. She had been avoiding him. It had almost broken her heart completely when she had handed him her resignation. The look on his face had almost been her undoing. But she knew that she had to do this. She couldn't stay, not after all the things he had done over the last couple of months. The stress was just too much.

But she had changed her mind last night after realizing that she couldn't avoid him forever. Hell, he probably wouldn't even be there. He hated benefits almost as much as he hated clinic duty. So, here she was. And the moment she had walked into the room, she could feel him there.

Quickly, she scanned the room. He was sitting at the bar, whiskey in his hand, and looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He looked tired. But, god, he looked good. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, and for once, had made an effort so as not to look like he had just rolled out of bed. He was clean shaven, and his hair was brushed. He was sitting with his bad leg stretched out before him, his cane resting against the stool. He was gazing around the room, not really paying attention to anything, but as he started to turn towards Cameron, she quickly moved out of his line of vision. She wasn't ready to talk to him. She noticed Wilson chatting with one of the board members, and made her way towards him.

House watched Cameron and Wilson chatting. Cameron looked good. She had dyed her hair blonde, it suited her. She looked relaxed and happy. It had been a while since he had seen her looking so relaxed, he realized. The thought made him feel ashamed….he knew HE was the reason that she had been unhappy. He knew that she had no reason to give him another chance, but he was going to try, damn it! He would beg if he had to. He needed her in his life, he always had. Everyone else around him had been able to see it. How many times had Wilson pushed him to let her into his life and his heart? Wilson, and even Cuddy, had been able to see how jealous he was when she had hooked up with Chase. The only person he had been fooling had been himself.

Downing the last of his whiskey, House slid off the stool, grabbing his cane. He made his way slowly towards Cameron and Wilson, trying to think of what he would say to her. What could he say? I'm sorry? Somehow, that didn't seem like enough. Forgive me? Still not enough. He struggled with his thoughts and emotions as he wended his way through the crowd. How do you make up for three years worth of hurt with only a few words?

Cameron was laughing at something Wilson had said, when she noticed him looking over her right shoulder. His face became wary, and she knew straight away that House was standing behind her. She could feel him, his presence like an electric charge going through her body. She grimaced up at Wilson, who shrugged back at her, and then slowly she turned to face House. Her eyes drank in the sight of him in his tux, his tired, sad eyes, and now slightly rumpled hair. There was something else in his eyes, too, something she didn't quite recognize, but which made her heart jump for a moment, before she managed to get it under control again. For a fleeting moment, she had almost let her guard down, but this was House she was dealing with, and she knew that if she let her guard down, she would end up with her heart ripped to pieces yet again. She couldn't take that kind of pain anymore, not from him.

House watched as Cameron turned to him, saw the emotions fleeting across her face, before she once again put her guard up. He felt hope flare in his chest again, at that brief flash of emotion….he had seen hunger and love in her eyes, just for a second. Maybe he did have another chance with her, but he was going to have to work for it, that was for sure.

Suddenly, he heard the band strike up into a rendition of Nickelbacks song Far Away. How appropriate, he thought.

Smiling softly into her eyes, he said "Hello Cameron, may I have this dance?"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to those who have left reviews for me. I'm glad that you like my work. I've enjoyed so many of the stories on here that I felt inspired to try one myself….and now I have so many ideas running around my head for more stories. But, time for that later…..for now, on with the story.

Oh, and I don't own anything except my ideas.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Cameron looked up into Houses eyes and swallowed quickly. She realized she had been holding her breathe since he had stopped behind her, and slowly exhaled, reminding herself to keep breathing. She looked at Wilson, who shrugged again. He gave her a soft smile, and gestured her towards House. Looking again to House, she put her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor. The thump of his cane sounded loud in her ears. What was she doing, she wondered? Had she totally lost her mind? Why the hell was she giving House another chance at screwing with her already fragile heart?

Out of the corner of her eye, Cameron glimpsed Chase standing by the bar, watching her with House. He had a look on his face like a puppy that had been kicked by its owner. She knew in that instant that she wouldn't be doing Tuesdays with him anymore. She felt a brief flash of guilt at that thought, but then House dropped his cane and turned her into his arms, and all thought fled from her mind.

Their bodies were pressed together, not an inch of space between them. House had one hand at her the base of her spine, pressing her hips firmly to his…..she could feel him harden slightly as she pressed even further into him. His other hand engulfed her smaller one, and held it to his chest, over his heart. His breath sighed against her ear, and Cameron closed her eyes, imagining his tongue following the same path. Cameron allowed her free hand to trail to the back of his neck, and she could feel the small wisps of hair there, tickling against her fingers.

As they began moving slowly to the music, House started quietly humming along to the words. Under her hand, Cameron could feel the sound reverberating through his chest, and she felt her stomach flutter. She rested her head against his chest then, so she could feel the sound against her cheek. It was almost like a cat purring, she thought. Then he started to sing in his deep, mellow voice, and she thought she might faint from pleasure. It took a moment for the words themselves to penetrate her brain.

_"__I love you. __I have loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far to__o__ long. I keep dreaming, you'll be with me, and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore…."_

She looked up then, into the intense blue of his eyes, and she knew…….she knew he was singing to her. He was singing from the heart, telling her in the only way he knew how that he did love her, and he wanted her in his life.

The song finished then, and she spoke to him for the first time.

"Let's talk.

* * *

**TBC**

Ok, sorry it's so short, but I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm overwhelmed by the response to my story. Thank you all so much.

Thanks to **Gerriv **helping with ideas. This one's for you.

I still own nothing, except my ideas…..

* * *

**I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

**'Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

* * *

House bent awkwardly to retrieve his cane, then turned and followed Cameron from the dance floor. They moved towards the doors of the ballroom, and out into the foyer of the Premier Hotel. They silently made their way to the indoor pool area, where they finally stopped. House dropped himself into one of the seats, leaving Cameron standing in front of him, feeling awkward. Neither of them had spoken since she had uttered the words "let's talk". Slowly, she took a seat opposite him. He was nervous, she could tell. His eyes downcast, he was tapping his fingers on the handle of his cane, something he only did when he was unsure of himself. Not that that was a common occurrence, she thought wryly. 

House looked up at Cameron, and reached for her hand. Looking into his eyes, she saw something there that he had been trying to hide for the past three years…..his love for her.

"Cameron…." he whispered, his voice breaking. Clearing his throat, he gazed into Camerons deep chocolate eyes, trying to find the words to make things right.

Smirking slightly, he tried again. "The blonde hair makes you look like a hooker……..I like it!"

Cameron laughed softly. It was just like House to say something so inappropriate when trying to make an apology.

"So, how's the ER department working out for you?"

"It's ok". Cameron replied. "I enjoy helping the people. The boss is nice. What do you want, House?"

"I want you back". House said softly, Cameron almost missing the words completely. She drew in a surprised breathe.

Gripping his hand harder, she asked "You want me back? Back how, House? In your team, in your life?"

"All of the above".

Cameron was speechless. She had never thought that she would hear him admit to wanting her in his life. It was more than she had ever hoped for, dreamed of.

She reached out her hand and gently stroked his jaw. He covered her hand with his, and they sat for a moment, not wanting to break the spell.

Slowly, she withdrew her hand from his, and asked "So what now?"

House dropped his eyes again. "I don't know." He admitted. "I don't know what you see in me, for a start. I don't know what you want from me. I'm not good at emotions, I'm a snarky, middle-aged cripple with a God complex….hell, I'm surprised Cosmo haven't called me up yet for Bachelor of the year!"

Cameron laughed.

"Yes, you are all those things….with a wicked sense of humor, a caring side that you try and hide, you're loyal to your friends, even though you won't admit it, and you're as sexy as hell. And if Cosmo call you up, I'll be letting them know that you're no longer available!" Cameron replied gently.

She stood then, and gently pulled House to his feet in front of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she planted a kiss firmly on his lips.

"I love you House. You don't get to choose who you love. I don't know what to expect from you, other than that life with you isn't going to be sunshine and roses. I don't expect you to change, hell, I don't WANT you to change. I love you for who you are. I just want a chance to be with you. It's all I've ever wanted".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And I forgive you**

**For being away for far too long**

**So keep breathing**

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymorea**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

House closed his eyes, and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Sooooo…….does this mean you'll come back?"

Cameron looked up at House. She wanted nothing more than to say yes, that she would come back to him, to her job with him. But this was House. He was good at playing games with people, with their emotions, to get what he wanted. He had used her feelings towards him against her in the past….look at the time he had said he loved her just so he could get a DNA sample to run her HIV test.

"I love you House, and I want nothing more than to be with you. But you've hurt me. You've used me, you've lied to me, and you've done your best to push me away time after time. I don't know if I can trust you again".

House hung his head and stepped out of her embrace. Sitting down once again, he rested his forehead on his cane. He didn't know what to do now…..he hadn't thought of anything beyond talking Cameron into coming back to him. He hadn't for a second thought that it might not work out the way he had hoped.

Cameron knelt in front of him then, her lovely face gazing up at him. Taking his hands, and discarding his cane, she moved closer and rested her head on his good knee.

"I'll come back to work for you. Don't get your hopes up…..it's going to be on a trial basis. For 3 months. Then we'll see".

House removed his hands from Camerons and pushed them through his hair, making him look even sexier than he already did.

"What about _us _Cameron? Are you willing to give us a try?"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to post this chapter, there has been a lot happening round here lately. I hope it's worth the wait.**

**As per usual, I don't own anything except for my ideas****….I'm just taking House and Cameron out for a little while so I can play with them.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"What about __us __Cameron? Are you willing to give us a try?"_

Cameron stared up at House for a minute, weighing her answer carefully. She was wary of letting her heart be vulnerable to House again, but the thought of not taking the chance and missing the opportunity to be with him scared her more.

"I am willing……to go on a date with you. One date, and we'll go from there. I love you, House, and I want to be with you, and the thought of never having the chance to be with you scares the hell out of me. But………this is your last chance, House. Don't blow it".

House gazed at Cameron quietly, and she began to wonder if he had changed his mind. But suddenly, he grasped her hands in his again, and tugged her up so she was sitting in his lap. Gently placing his big hands on either side of her face, he brought his lips to hers in a slow, gentle, searching kiss. Once, twice, three times, his lips brushed hers, before gently forcing his way into her mouth with his tongue, their breaths mingling sweetly. Tongues brushed teeth, swirling together, sliding and caressing, before withdrawing. House once again sipped at Camerons bottom lip, before trailing kisses and gentle nips across her jaw and down her neck.

Cameron moaned, and threw her head back, giving him further access to her throat. He took full advantage of this, licking, nibbling, suckling, kissing every exposed inch of her throat, jaw, shoulders……anywhere he could reach her delicate skin. Trailing his fingers up her bare arms, he smiled into Camerons neck as he felt the shiver that went through her body at his touch. Reaching her shoulders, he slid his fingers under the delicate straps of her dress, and slowly drew them down her arms. They caught at her elbows, and would go no further. House trailed his fingers back up to her shoulders and up the nape of her neck, to tangle in the golden silk that was her hair.

Cameron was going out of her mind, she was sure of it. Her head thrown back, House caressing and kissing her neck and shoulders, she quivered and shook with need. She had wanted this from him for so long……it was hard to believe that it was finally happening.

Raising her hands to Houses face, she stroked his jaw, pulling his face back to her so she could kiss him again. She loved the feel of his tongue mingling with hers, and wondered how it would feel to have him using it on other, more sensitive areas of her body.

Trailing kisses across his jaw, she found his ear, and breathed a sigh into it, before nipping sharply on the lobe. House moaned at the exquisite pain, and Cameron moved her sharp teeth to his neck. She bit once again, this time in the curve where shoulder and neck meet, and House moaned again, before drawing away from her.

"If you keep that up, I can't be held responsible for what else might come up". He murmured hoarsely.

Cameron laughed breathily, and House thought he had never heard anything sexier.

House gently pushed Cameron off his lap, and stood slowly, as he suddenly became aware of the pain in his leg again. Reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his Vicodin, he popped the lid and quickly swallowed two of the tablets, before pocketing them again and taking Camerons hand.

"Come on" he said, "let's get out of here".

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked him shyly, as he started limping towards the doorway that led back to the foyer.

"Where would you like to go?"

**TBC**

**Sorry to leave it there guys, but I need to get some sleep. I just wanted to post a little more, as it's been a while now since my last chapter. ****Enjoy!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated this story! Things have been really busy around here, and my Muse seemed to leave me for a while. But seems it's back….here's hoping to stay. ****Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me to continue writing this story, and let me ****know**** how much they are enjoying it. It really does mean a lot to me. ****Xox**

**Once again, my disclaimer……I own nothing, nothing I tell you!! **

**Ok, read on, my friends, read on. And enjoy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Where are we going?" Cameron asked him shyly, as he started limping towards the doorway that led back to the foyer._

_"Where would you like to go?"_

Cameron gazed up into Houses face, mesmerized by his blue, blue eyes.

"Some place quiet" she replied softly.

House stopped, and turned slowly towards Cameron. He gazed down at her for a moment.

"We could go to my place" he murmured.

Cameron smiled.

"I thought we agreed to take this slowly".

"We are going to take it slowly" House replied gently "but you want to go somewhere quiet…my place is quiet, it has a piano, the couch is comfy, and my leg is killing me".

"Ok then, your place it is" Cameron said with a smile. House gulped. Seeing Cameron smile like that, the way it lit her face up so that she appeared to glow with some inner light…..and knowing that he was the cause of it……made him feel a little nervous. What if he screwed things up with her?

"Come on then" he said, and pulled her towards his motorbike.

"Wait, I'm not going on that" Cameron said to him, stopping abruptly, and putting her hands on her hips. "I can't go on that thing in this dress, no way House".

"Fine, we'll take your car then" he said. He tugged her forward, until she was snug against his side. Cameron rolled her eyes, and fished around in her purse for her keys. Unlocking the doors, they climbed in.

House rested his head against the back of the seat while Cameron drove them to his apartment. His leg was throbbing, and he was tired, but he didn't want this night with her to end. He closed his eyes for a second, letting his weariness overtake his mind.

Cameron pulled to a stop in front of Houses apartment. Turning the engine off, she turned to House. She sat and watched him unashamedly, his face relaxed in repose. He had slipped into sleep while she was driving, and she took this opportunity to just sit and gaze at him in a way she never could while they were at work.

"See anything you like?" House spoke suddenly, making Cameron jump. She laughed, flushing slightly at being caught ogling him like a lovestruck teenager.

"Very much" she replied softly. "We're here, lets get you inside".

Cameron helped House from the car, making him feel more than ever, a cripple. Before he had a chance to slide back into melancholy and self loathing, Cameron once again snugged herself against his side, and started up the stairs to his door.

Fishing out his keys, he opened the door and switched on the light, dimming it to a more relaxed level. Throwing his keys on the side table, and removing his jacket, he limped to the couch, pulling Cameron with him. He sighed heavily as he lowered himself to the seat, and closed his eyes again. Cameron stood in front of him, noticing the lines of strain on his face.

"Where is your scotch?" she asked.

House waved towards the kitchen, and Cameron went in search of glasses and alcohol, returning to Houses side with both. She poured some into each glass, handing House one.

"Music?" she questioned, and House pointed in the general direction of the CD rack and player. Quickly choosing a jazz CD from his collection, she put it in the player and turned it on, keeping the volume low.

Finally Cameron returned to the couch, kicking off her shoes and curled herself up next to House, with her head leaning on his shoulder. House opened his eyes in surprise, before relaxing back against the couch, and putting his arm around Camerons shoulder.

They sat like that in comfortable silence, listening to the music and sipping scotch, for several hours.

* * *

Somewhere around two in the morning, House awoke with a start. His leg was aching again, and his left arm was asleep. For a moment he couldn't work out where he was, and what the weight against his side was. Then his memory of the evening before kicked into gear, and he moved slightly to look down at the sleeping woman at his side. He marveled at her beauty, the way her lashes brushed against her cheek as she slept. He brushed a stray hair from her face, and she stirred slightly, giving a little sigh before snuggling deeper into his side. 

Gently stroking her cheek again, House quietly spoke her name.

"Cameron".

Cameron stirred again, then slowly opened her sleep hazed eyes. Disoriented, she looked up, into Houses blue gaze.

"Hey" she whispered, her voice slightly husky, "what time is it?"

"Not sure, but I think it's time to move from here" he said, and started to extract himself from under her. Cameron sat up and brushed her hair back from her face, before stretching her arms above her head.

House immediately wanted to pull her back down beside him……she looked so sexy with her hair all sleep rumpled.

"How's your leg?" she asked him quietly. He realized that he had been unconsciously rubbing his thigh, trying to ease the pain that his foggy brain had not yet fully registered.

"Sore" he replied, raising himself up and hobbling over to retrieve his pills from his jacket pocket. He swallowed two, then turned to regard the woman sitting on his couch.

"It's too late to drive home now" House said calmly, "do you want to stay here? I can lend you a shirt, and I'll take the couch so you can have the bed".

"Don't be silly" replied Cameron, "I'm sure the bed is big enough for the two of us……after all, I'm not that big". Cameron smirked at House. "Besides, I promise I'll be on my best behavior!".

"Maybe it's me you should be worrying about" quipped House in reply, giving Cameron an evil smile.

"I'm not worried at all" smiled Cameron, and turned towards the bedroom, leaving House standing there looking after her. "Where was that shirt you promised me?" she called over her shoulder.

House quickly switched the light off in the lounge, then followed behind Cameron, a tiny smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Walking into the bedroom, he quietly closed the door behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**TBC**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again to everyone who is reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I'm glad I can share this with you all. **

**Once again, my disclaimer……I**** own nothing**

**Continue,****a****nd enjoy.**

_House quickly switched the light off in the lounge, then followed behind Cameron, a tiny smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Walking into the bedroom, he quietly closed the door behind them._

Epilogue – 6 months later.

House opened the door to his apartment, pulling Cameron through with him. Once inside, he quickly slammed the door shut, and shrugged off his jacket. Cameron had her jacket off too, and was heading for the kitchen, something which had become a daily routine in the past six months. House limped over to the couch, sliding down and putting his bad leg up on the table in front of him. Cameron returned from the kitchen with two glasses of scotch, and settled herself next to House.

"I'm glad that week is over" she said quietly.

"Me too" House replied.

Cameron stood again, and headed to the CD player. This had also become a routine in the past six months.

"What do you want to listen to?" she asked House, as she shuffled through the CDs.

"You choose" he replied, watching her from across the room "Something romantic".

Cameron turned to look at him, her eyebrow raised in surprise. He pulled a face at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"What, I'm not allowed to like romantic?" he asked her grumpily.

"I didn't think you even owned anything romantic" she replied cheekily. "You're slipping in your old age, House. Just wait til I tell Wilson and the guys"

"You do, and I'll have you doing all my clinic hours, as well as your own, for a week!"

Cameron laughed, and returned to looking through his CDs. She was half way through the pile when she found one that she had never seen before. It had a suitably romantic cover, so she put it in the player without really looking at it.

Returning to Houses side, she sank back down onto the couch and snuggled into him. She lay her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, letting the music overtake her, relaxing her tired mind.

Cameron opened her eyes, all of a sudden really _hearing_ the music. It sounded so familiar to her. She was struggling to recall where she had heard it before, when it stopped.

House was watching her face as she tried to remember where she had heard that piano piece, and he had a satisfied smirk on his face. He took a small sip of his scotch, and sat back, still watching.

Camerons head snapped up all of a sudden, as Houses voice came out of the speakers.

"Cameron, it's been six months now since you decided to give me another chance. I can't tell you how much having you by my side means to me. I know I'm not an easy person to live with, hell, I hate living with myself most days"….

Cameron was looking into Houses eyes now, and her own were starting to tear up. She laughed softly at his joke.

"……and I'm amazed that you have managed to stick around this long without trying to kill me. So, on that note……"

The CD stopped then, and Cameron looked quizzically at House.

House untangled himself from Cameron, stood, then turned to her and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him. Holding both of her hands, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Allison Cameron, will you do me the honor of marrying me? I can't promise you sunshine and rainbows for the rest of your life, but I can promise that it will never be boring. Will you marry me?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small jewelers box, and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. It had a large, princess cut emerald, set on either side with three small diamonds, all set into white gold. Gently, House took the ring from the box and placed it on Camerons finger.

Cameron stared at him in amazement for about two seconds, before flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him senseless. House enfolded her in his arms, deepening their kiss.

Finally coming up for air, House rested his forehead against Camerons.

"So, was that a yes?" he asked her.

"Yes, that was a yes" Cameron replied, her voice shaky but happy. "Oh my God, I don't believe it, I just agreed to marry you!"

House drew back, looking at her with a touch of apprehension in his eyes.

"Changed your mind already?" he asked snidely.

Laughing, Cameron replied "No, I haven't changed my mind. I'm just amazed that you finally asked me. I've waited for this moment for so long, dreamt about it for so long. Six months ago, I'd almost given up hope".

Suddenly, comprehension dawned in Camerons eyes.

"Oh, I just realized where I have heard that music before……it was the song that we danced to at the ball that night. That was you playing it on the piano, wasn't it?" she asked him quietly.

"Yep" House replied smugly.

Wincing, House pulled Cameron with him as he fell back onto the couch. They sat in comfortable silence together, thinking happily about their future together.

------------------------------------------------------**TBC**-------------------------------------------------------

**Ok guys, here's the deal….this is going to be continued, but in a separate story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all.**

**Lisa. ****xox**


End file.
